Enamorandote sin saberlo
by IloveAlvittany
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un amor no es correspondido? ¿La amistad es capáz de sobrevivir a algo asi? /"Eres la persona mas repugnane que he conocido" / Ella salio corriendo bajo la lluvia / Te amo / Espero que les guste mi nueva historia / R & R Porfavor


_Bueno esta es una nueva historia , espero que les guste , porfavor COMENTEN , no se preocupen que voy a continuar con NUESTROS PRINCIPIOS , esta historia va a contener pensamientos de algunos personjes y tambien relatos en tercera persona , esta historia contiene Alvittany , Simonette y Theonor y algunos romances con otros personajes , los personajes son adolescentes como en la foto de la historia , bueno aqui les dejo mi historia_

 _Psdt: No soy dueño de Alvin y las ardillas_

 **ENAMORANDOTE SIN SABERLO**

Capitulo 1 : Carrie

Pensamientos de Alvin:

Aqui estoy yo , Alvin Seville , el chico mas popular de la escuela , por no decir , el mas apuesto , estoy atravesando el ultimo año escolar , tan solo faltan algunos meses para la graduacion , eso involucra decidir a que universidad tendre que ir , que carrera estudiar y por supuesto el baile de graduacion , pero ya habrá mas tiempo para eso , ahora lo que mas me interesa es conquistar a la chica mas linda y popular de la escuela , bueno , es la segunda , pero para mi es mucho mas que eso , ella es Carrie Scott , la chica de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado , apesar de que se hace la dificil se que algun día va a aceptar ser mi novia , eso espero .

\- Alvin ? , te estoy hablando , dijo Simon

\- Ehh ? , Si dime , dijo Alvin escapando de sus pensamientos

\- Bueno te decia que me iba a casar con Jeanette , ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de bodas? , dijo sarcasicamente Simon

-Simon , luego me hablas de tu boda , ya vengo , dijo Alvin

-Pero solo estaba bromeando sobre la boda , dijo Simon

-Que lastima , hubieras sido un gran novio para Jeanette , dijo Alvin mirandolo picaramente

Simon se sonrojo al escuchar eso . -Pero que hablas Alvin ? , dijo Simon nerviosamente

-Luego nos vemos , dijo Alvin

-¿ A donde vas ? , quizo saber Simon

\- A lo de siempre , dijo Alvin

\- ¿ No te cansas de ser rechazado ? , dijo Simon

-Mmm... , no , dijo Alvin

-Bueno , suerte , dijo Simon alejandose

Alvin giro sobre sus talones , rumbo a su destino , el se sabia de memoria el camino hacia el casillero de Carrie , el estaba volteando la esquina cuando la vio charlando con uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol , el sintio un golpe en el corazón , bueno para el era común verla siempre rodeada de chicos , pero nunca con uno de sus amigos mas cercanos , como era Brandon , ambos eran mejores amigos desde la primaria, pero apesar de todo prefirio no darle mucha importancia , en ese momento toco la campana anunciando el inicio de clases , Alvin fue corriendo hacia su aula , como siempre , llego tarde.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad , hasta la hora del almuerzo ...

Las ardillas y las Chipettes caminaban hacia la cafeteria hablando entre risas menos alguien...

-¿ Porque esa cara , Alvin ? , pregunto Theo llamando la atencion de los demas

-Ya no se que hacer para conquistar a Carrie , lo intente de todo , flores , chocolates , peluches , canciones , cartas hasta poesias hice , pero nada , dijo Alvin siendo la atencion de sus hermanos y de sus amigas

-Obviamente no sabes nada de mujeres , Alvin , dijo Brittany

-¿Y tu si? , dijo Alvin

-Alvin , si no te das cuenta soy una chica y se perfectamente lo que nos gusta , dijo Brittany admirando sus perfectas uñas

-Basta chicos dejen de pelear , dijo Eleonor

-Britt , te vas a sentar con nosotros ? , pregunto Jeanette

-Si , Jean , hoy es jueves , dijo Britt con una sonrisa

Todos entraron en la cafeteria , se sentaron en una mesa libre para comer...

-Ya vengo , voy a traer mi comida , dijo Britt alejandose

Alvin no dejo de ver a Carrie en la mesa de los populares , el deberia de estar ahi con Britt , pero hoy era jueves y les tocaba estar con sus hermanos , pero el decidio ir a hablar con ella ...

-Chicos voy a ir a hablar con Carrie , ya vengo , dijo Alvin

Alvin se dirigio hacia la mesa , el fue saludado por muchos de sus amigos , pero el tenia un objetivo

-Carrie , puedo hablarte un momento ? , le dijo al oido para que nadie escuchara , ella acepto con la cabeza , ambos salieron de la cafeteria.

-¿De que quieres hablar? , dijo Carrie

-De nosotros , dijo Alvin

-Alvin , ya te dije , no quiero nada contigo , dijo Carrie

-Lo se , pero no me voy a cansar hasta que me digas que si , dijo Alvin

-Escucha , Alvin , te tengo que decir algo , dijo Carrie

-¿Que es?, pregunto Alvin intrigado

-No me gustas y no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, dijo Carrie

-Pero ... , dijo Alvin en shock

-Pero nada , Alvin , solo dejame en paz , dijo Carrie

-Sabes que no me voy a cansar , dijo Alvin

-Si lo se , dijo Carrie entrando en la cafeteria

Alvin tristemente entro en la cafeteria , vio a Brittany , se dirigio a ella

-Hey ! , dijo Alvin

\- ¿Que te hizo ahora? , dijo Brittany

-Ehh? , ¿De que hablas? , dijo Alvin nervioso

-De Carrie , se nota en tu cara que te dijo algo malo , dijo Brittany sin apartar la mirada de su bandeja

\- ¿Tanto se nota? , pregunto Alvin

-Si , es demasiado obvio , dijo Brittany

-Se me acaban las ideas , Britt , ya no se me ocurre nada , dijo Alvin

-Mmmmm , podria hablar con ella hoy , apesar de todo es mi amiga , dijo Brittany

-Enserio , harias eso por mi ? , dijo Alvin

-Eres mi mejor amigo Alvin , dijo Brittany

-Gracias Britt , eres la mejor , dijo Alvin

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy , verdad? , pregunto Brittany

-Si , es jueves , dijo Alvin

-¿Y sabes que debes hacer hoy , verdad?, dijo Britt

-Mmm ... , dijo Alvin recordando

-Me lo imaginaba , dijo Britt , te toca recogerme del entrenamiento de porristas

-Ahhh , hablando de eso ¿no te molestaria caminar un poco, verdad ? , dijo Alvin

-De que hablas ? , dijo Brittany

-Resulta que el auto esta en el taller y recien va a estar listo para el sabado , dijo Alvin nervioso

\- ¿Osea tendremos que caminar dos días hasta casa? , dijo Brittany

-Vamos Britt , son solo 20 cuadras , dijo Alvin

-Esta bien , eso creo , dijo Brittany llegando a la mesa donde sus hermanos estaban comiendo

Pronto se paso el tiempo y llego la hora de salida , pero como siempre empezaba el entrenamiento de porristas y del equipo de futbol

En el campo de porristas ...

-Bueno chicas , es hora de calentar , ¿Carrie puedo hablar contigo? , chicas ustedes continuen , dijo Brittany

Carrie se acerco donde Brittany y ambas se alejaron del grupo

-Dime , Britt , dijo Carrie

-Carrie , tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y quiero verte feliz , ¿Porque no le dices que si a Alvin? , dijo Britt

-Britt , es algo complicado de explicar , dijo Carrie

-Bueno te escucho , dijo Britt

El tiempo paso volando y pronto Alvin estaba esperando a Brittany en el mismo lugar de siempre...

-Al fin llegaste , dijo Alvin

-Tengo buenas noticias , dijo Brittany olvidando el comentario de Alvin

-Es sobre ... Carrie ? , dijo Alvin

-Si , te cuento mientras caminamos , dijo Brittany

Ambos cogieron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar , cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos , Brittany empezo a hablar...

-Ella me dijo que le gustas , pero no esta tan convencida , dijo Brittany

-A que te refieres ? , dijo Alvin

-Ella me dijo que no esta tan segura de lo que siente por ti y para saberlo ella debe de sentir celos de ti , dijo Britt

-Osea te refieres a que debe sentir celos para aceptarme ? , pregunto Alvin

-Algo asi , lo que debes hacer , es estar en una relacion y sacarle celos a Carrie , para que ella este segura de sus sentimientos , dijo Brittany

-Pero donde voy a conseguir una novia falsa? , pregunto Alvin

-Hay tantas chicas que quisieran ser tu novia , no sera difici , dijo Brittany

Hubo un breve silencio ente ambos...

-Tu ! , dijo Alvin

-Espera que ?! , dijo Brittany

-Porfavor , te lo suplico , ayudame en esto , dijo Alvin

-NO ! , jamas haria algo asi , dijo Brittany

-Porfavor , porfavor , porfavor , suplico Alvin

-No , no y no , dijo Brittany

-Supongo que a la Srt. Miller no le gustara mucho ver un video en el que sales borracha en la fiesta que ella te prohibio ir , dijo Alvin mostrando el video en su celular.

Brittany se quedo callada y molesta al saber que no tenia otra altenativa

-Un mes , solo un mes de relacion falsa , ok? , dijo Brittany furiosa

-Gracias , bebé , dijo Alvin

 _Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el inicio de una nueva historia porfavor COMENTEN o REVIEW sobre si les gusto , gracias , hasta luego_


End file.
